Here with you
by Justpassingthetime
Summary: One night of weakness will change their lives. R&R M for future just in case. Hermione/Ron. Hermione/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters or the world, all belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: Harry/Hermione I felt were always meant to be, though my favorite pair is Drarry. I just don't think I could do Drarry justice so I'll just try this :/ Anyway… Enjoy! Oh, and sorry it's short, I just wanted to get the prologue out so ;P **

**Prologue**

Hermione leaned over Ron, placing a gently kiss on his cheek as he slept. She walked over to the wardrobe and looked at herself in the mirror in the dark. Her eyes moved down to her left hand where her wedding ring should have been but instead it was held tight in her right hand. Hermione shoved the ring in her coat pocket before leaving their small townhome, grabbing her wand on her way out.

She had not intended to end up at his house, but she had missed him so much lately. And with Ron acting like a bloody git, she felt the need to see him. With a quick rap on the door Hermione heard him rustling to come and see who it was. With what seemed like a lifetime, he opened the door, his dark hair was ruffled and hung around his glasses that framed his emerald colored eyes.

"Hermione?" His voice was surprised, but happy nonetheless.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Once the hug was broken he ushered her inside and into the parlor where she sat on the couch.

"Well… This certainly is a surprise, haven't seen you since the wedding." Harry said, blinking his eyes a couple times as if he couldn't believe it was actually her. "Er… Would you like some tea?" He asked, nervously running his hand through his hair. The dark haired boy's tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, as it always did when his nerves were acting up. Harry had been trying not to remember what he had admitted to Hermione the night of her wedding to his best friend.

"I would love some." She said with a bright smile, her bushy brown hair was a little wild, but her signature curls were still distinctive. The cold had caused color to flood to her nose and cheeks, making her look more like the young girl she was when they had first met.

Harry nodded and quickly shuffled out of the room, leaving Hermione to examine his household. Hermione didn't stand but looked around the dimly lit parlor, she noticed a sitting chair that had a stack of books beside it –she was pleasantly surprised to see that Harry had finally taken a liking to reading-. Her brown eyes did a quick sweep of the rest of the room and then landed on a clumsy Harry making his way back into the room.

He handed her the tea and sat beside her, leaving a little space between them. "So… What brings you here at… Two o'clock in the morning? And without Ron," Harry asked as he turned to look at her, straightening his glasses as they had fallen quite a bit down his nose.

Hermione smiled lightly at him, "Well I had been thinking about what you had told me the other night-" She said, referring to Harry's confession on her wedding night.

Harry interrupted her, "I'm sorry Hermione, that was completely wrong of me. My timing was very poor, and I should never had told you in the first place-" But she held up her hand so he would stop,

"I _said_ I was thinking about what you had told me… And I realized… I felt the same way, but Harry, you must realize it is much too late for anything to be done about this and I think it is best if we just try to be friends and nothing more… And we _certainly_ cannot tell Ron." Hermione said, wringing her hands together as she looked down and away from his piercing gaze.

"Hermione, look at me" And she did so, watching his face carefully.

The bushy haired girl couldn't control herself, she had cared for him for so long and was unable to express it. Hermione shifted forward so her lips brushed gently against his, and that's all it took, Harry immediately understood what she needed from him and pulled her into his chest. She looked up at him and kissed him again, _only once _Hermione told herself as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, _only once_.

**A/N: So? How do you guys like it? R&R please, would you like more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters or the world, all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

It had been about 9 or so months after the wedding when Hermione gave birth to a son. He had fawn colored hair and big emerald eyes, from which he could hardly see for he had poor eyesight since his birth. Ron was unbelievably proud of his son and since their wedding he had done quite a bit of growing up and had begun to behave like the adult he should have been from the start. It had been a very eventful month, with the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and the birth of Ron and Hermione's son –Kael.

Within a year Harry and Ginny had a child of their own, a girl with curly red hair and dark colored eyes. And even Draco Malfoy had a child, a son named Dominik. Dominik Malfoy would not have been relevant, but Draco –even though he hadn't changed much since when the group went to Hogwarts- did acknowledge that his son needed friends. And so he reluctantly allowed his son to interact with Kael and Alissia –the daughter of Harry and Ginny-, the children often came to Malfoy Manor as it was the only place with enough land for the children to play on without getting restless.

By the time the children were around the age oix they had changed drastically from when they were smaller. Kael, who looked weak and pale as a toddler, was now tanned from his endeavors outdoors and was muscular from much exercise. Dominik had lived up to his name and had the platinum Malfoy locks and silver eyes like his father, unlike his father he was not a sickly child, instead he was strong willed and strong bodied from the beginning. Alissia hadn't actually changed much, but she was not timid like her mother, she was brazen and very much in control. Lissia was a pretty girl, but what made her beautiful was her intelligent eyes and her gentle smile –though it did not show often. When the children would meet and play at Malfoy Manor Draco would invite Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione over as well but when they were over he wouldn't really speak to them; it was just for the sake of politeness.

Oi, Ron. You should get your boy some better fitting glasses, they're always falling off his face," Harry commented one afternoon when they were all sitting on Draco's back veranda.

"It's not _my_ fault the bloke has a small nose that can't hold up his frames," Ron chuckled motioning to his rather large nose, "That comes from 'Mione"

Hermione smiled, "Well, I think it's a good trait," She said simply before settling into her seat to watch the children.

Harry and Ron laughed softly before turning their attention back to their offspring. Harry cast his arm carelessly over Ginny's shoulders and she leaned against him, "Isn't she pretty?" Ginny asked about their daughter, the question was only directed at Harry but Ron replied.

"She is, it seems that Draco's boy is quite taken with her" He said with a loud laugh, looking over at Draco who sat by himself, quietly sipping his tea. "Who would have thought a Malfoy would ever fall for a Potter," Ron laughed again, this comment caused the rest of the adults excluding Draco to laugh as well.

"Oh shut up Ronald, at least she's pureblooded. Unlike your half muggle daughter," Draco snapped, shooting Ron a glare before shifting his silver eyes back to the large yard where the children played.

Ron grumbled to himself before looking in this opposite direction of Draco, he was irritated by Draco's blatant disrespect for his child but didn't want to cause conflict so he just stayed silent expecting Hermione to speak up.

Hermione was not paying attention to the spat between Draco and Ron, she was lost in thought already. Lately it had been difficult for her to concentrate, she also seemed to be a little jumpy and slightly paranoid; but no one noticed.

Harry found himself watching Kael instead of his daughter, noticing even from a distance how his green eyes seemed to be so familiar. He had told himself so many times that Kael bore no resemblance to himself so many times he believed it himself. He pretended to see Ron's cheek-bones or lopsided smile in the boy, he would comment how much he was like his father to Ron. He was the godfather to the boy and Ginny was the godmother, it seemed that Kael preferred Harry to his father. But then again, didn't everyone like their godparents or aunts and uncles better than their parents?

Hermione had not pushed the possibility that Harry was the father of her son from her mind, in fact she thought it was entirely logical since Harry's mother had the same hair that Kael now had, and his emerald eyes made her feel like she was staring straight at Harry. She would never bring these things up to Ron though, he would be crushed, and besides, they were happy now. Hermione refused to believe that Ron would be better off knowing and so she kept her theories to herself and hoped that no one else would notice either. But unfortunately, that was not the case.

**...**

"Alright, lets go" Ron said as he held a child's jacket open for his son to put on, "My mum and dad are coming tonight so you have to clean your room," He told the fawn haired boy, gently pushing his son's glasses back up –as they had fallen down his nose.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Harry said to Ron, waving farewell and placing his hand on Ginny's back to shoo her from the house. "Thanks again Draco. Goodbye Kael, Goodbye Dominik," He said before leaving and closing the door behind him, Ginny was holding a sleeping Alissia as they bid farewells to their friends.

"Oi 'Mione, lets go then," Ron said picking Kael up and opening the door.

Hermione nodded and moved towards the door but felt a hand grab her arm, turning her head to see Draco standing behind her. She looked to Ron but he had already left the house, "What do you want?" Hermione asked through narrowed eyes, pulling her arm back, out of Draco's grip.

An amused smile formed on Draco's lips as dropped his hands to his sides, "You know Hermione, I noticed something today…" He pursed his lips as if he was musing, "Kael looks quite a bit like his father," The platinum haired man said beginning to leisurely walk around his parlor where they both stood.

"So? Your son looks like you, it's common for a child to look like their parents" Hermione said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes at Draco.

"I know, I know. But… I was wondering… Why then, does Kael look nothing like Ronald? Hmm?" His voice implied that he already knew the answer to his question.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "What do you want from me then Draco?" She said half angrily and half terrified.

Draco sighed and smiled softly, "You see, the Dark lord may be dead, but his ideas are not. And I need a recruit for the new leader of the dark forces. But I know first hand that it is not necessarily enjoyable to be employed by a dark wizard so I refuse to submit my son to such things. But I noticed your son is quite strong, and even being have muggle I suspect his magic will be quite strong. Having _Harry Potter_ as a parent after all, and though I do not like admitting it, I know your magic is quite strong as well…" He seemed to be rambling now, and he seemed a bit flustered. "Anyway, to get to the point. When your son graduates from Hogwarts, you must give him to me. Or I'll spill your secret. And I'm assuming that is not something you want." Draco grinned, which was an unpleasant thing.

Hermione grimaced and said nothing,

"Hmm, tell you what, I'll give you a couple days to think about it, eh?" Draco said with a chuckle, "Now go on, I expect Ronald is waiting for you," Shooing her away with a flick of his hand.

Hermione chewed her lip as she hesitantly turned and left the manor, running to Ron and Kael.

"What was that about?" Ron said, he was not quite as bright as the rest of them.

"Oh nothing, he just asked me what I thought he should get for his wife's birthday" She lied smoothly, it was easy to lie about Draco's wife since she never seemed to be home, always away on 'business'.

"Lets got then, Kael needs to go down for a nap."

**...**

That night it seemed impossible for Hermione to sleep, she found herself pacing their home for hours before finally moving to her son's room. She watched him for a moment, he really _did_ look so much like Harry. A small, pained smile crossed Hermione's face as she walked to his bedside, brushing her hand across his cheek. She know that she should feel ashamed of herself, but she simply could not, she loved Kael the same no matter who his father was. Soon, she found herself missing Harry, but she knew the feeling would pass; it always did. In the early hours of the morning Hermione climbed into bed beside her husband and fitfully slept until the time she had to wake for her muggle occupation. She dreamt of Harry.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It didn't really turn out as long as I would have liked but I enjoyed writing it so who cares? ;P R&R? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters or the world, all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Sorry it's once again pretty short, I didn't intend for it to be, but I wanted it to end a certain way so… :P Oh well**

…

"Alright Lissia, time for bed!" Harry cried with a happy grin as he picked his daughter up and spun her around in a little whirl. He held her in a cradling fashion, and looked down upon her yawning face. Harry noted at the beauty of Ginny and his' child, he was filled with a sense pride as he thought of his daughter; she was one of the only reasons for his happiness.

"B-But I'm not tire-" Alssia's objection was interrupted by a yawn, "t-tired," She rubbed her eyes and rested her head against her father's arm, easily drifting off into a heavy sleep.

Harry carried her to her room and placed her carefully in her bed, tucking her in with a kiss on her forehead. One of her fire-y, red curls was cast across her face and he brushed it off her cheek. Smiling he walked to the doorway, turning out the lights and closing the door until it was only a crack open. As he entered the kitchen he saw Ginny's head bowed over a cup of tea and milk, "Oi I put her down for the night, Gin." Harry said quietly, watching Ginny raising her head to look at him. Dark circles were under her eyes, during the day they weren't visible because she covered them with make up, but at night after she had washed her face they stuck out against her porcelain complexion.

Ginny just blinked at him in response, then turning her head back down to her cup. Of late Ginny had been exhausted by the time the sun went down, this greatly worried Harry but he thought it best not to bring up as his wife was always one who hated to admit any weakness.

"Lets get you into bed," Harry said, walking over to her and putting his arm under hers and around her shoulders. Slowly he walked her into their bedroom and to her side of the bed with a sense of déjà vu, it felt more like he had two children rather than a daughter and a wife. After Ginny was in bed he walked back to the kitchen to put away her cup.

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair anxiously. Absentmindedly his tongue darted out and licked his dry bottom lip as he looked out the window, though everything was already dark and there wasn't much to see.

…

The fawn-haired boy was alone in his room, attempting to read some of his mother's notes from her days in Hogwarts. He had luckily inherited Hermione's voracious appetite for knowledge; he did not really understand what the words in the book meant, but just looking at them and pretending was enough Kael.

Hermione smiled softly, watching her son as he looked in fascination at her old notes from Hogwarts. She decided to let him enjoy himself and walked to their living room where Ron was sitting reading the paper. Plucking the paper from her husband's hands and tossing it to the sit she climbed into the chair with him, wrapping her arms around his chest and squeezing him tightly.

Ron was startled but wrapped his arms around her as well, the past couple days Hermione had been acting strangely but Ron would never call her out on it since he knew she would just snap him and never actually answer the question. He sighed, kissing the top of her head wondering what had gotten into his normally chatty and inquisitive wife.

Hermione looked up at him through her dark lashes, she wished Ron knew what was on her mind, it would make things so much easier. Part of her wanted to just tell him, taking away Draco's leverage, but Hermione knew it would ruin not only her life but Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the kids' lives as well. The decision was made for her when the proposition had been given she never had an option. She decided this could wait till the next morning and all she wanted right now was for Ron to hold her all night.

After that one night with Harry, Hermione had become focused on making her relationship with Ron work, and it was obvious he was trying as well. She could not deny that she loved him, his silly mannerisms kept her from insanity, but how could that possibly be enough? Hermione dared not to ask that question to herself, she refused to believe that this could not work –that being with Ron wasn't right. By the time she realized what she felt for Harry, it was too late, not only was her life already intertwined with Ron's, but Harry and Ginny were at the rapt attention of one another.

…

Hermione climbed out of her car and walked up the stone stairs to Malfoy Manor, it was brisk out, the change from summer to fall was coming. She straightened her scarf and knocked on the large wooden door with one gloved hand. Within moments a house elf opened the door and let her inside, telling her how impatient Master Malfoy was becoming, he didn't like it when Master Malfoy was angry. Hermione was quickly escorted to Draco's study where she found him with his head bent over a book. Clearing her throat as she shifted uncomfortably where she stood,

"Sit," He said without looking up, Draco quickly finished his page and shut his book, putting on the table next to him. The Malfoy was sitting in a large cushioned chair which was across from two smaller chairs, both empty.

Hermion sat down without thinking and made an unpleasant face as she realized she was taking orders from a Malfoy –this caused the platinum blond to chuckle. "Well, I've made up my mind…" She said as she looked down at her hands, which she was playing with to avoid looking at Draco. As he had grown, she found his silver eyes more and more… Controlling, if that was the word for the power he seemed to have over whoever was the poor victim of his steely stare.

"Then get on with it, I know it seems like I don't do much, but I _do_ have more important things to deal with than you." Draco snapped at her, his impatience was apparent and he was furious at the fact. He shut his eyes for a moment and took a breath, straightening his shirt.

Hermione bit her lip, looking up at him. His hair was ruffled –which was not a common thing for Draco Malfoy- and he was black suit pants and a white collared shirt, his suit jacket was strewn on a chair in the corner. She noted to herself that he had grown into a rather handsome man, but his emotionless expressions were largely unattractive. She swallowed nervously, "I accept your offer."

…

**A/N: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it? I'm actually not quite sure how this will go because I rather love Draco, so this could possibly turn into Hermione/Draco? I'll try to refrain from that, but my muse has a mind of it's own. I apologize.**


End file.
